Mobile Suit Gundam 00:The Feldt Grace Chronicles
by TaclobanCityHeirarch216
Summary: The timeline of this story runs through Gundam 00V & Gundam 00 Season 2, when Feldt Grace, who's a CIC Operator for the Ptolemaios II, wants to follow her parents footsteps, & become one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00-The Feldt Grace Chronicles (#1)

By: Richard S. Walviston

Rating: T

Warning: This story can be read by teens only (13+). For Children, please read it with your parents or siblings older than you, because this story has mild violence, & it is not suitable for young children.

Note: The Characters of Gundam 00 which are mentioned in this story are under the copyrights of Seiji Mizushima, The Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Introduction: The timeline of this story runs through Gundam 00V & Gundam 00 Season 2, when Feldt Grace, who's a CIC Operator for the Ptolemaios II, wants to follow her parents' footsteps, but she has a lot of training to do to become one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters.

Chapter 1: Feldt Grace-Gundam Meister (?)

At the hatch of the Ptolemaios II…

"I really wish to become a Gundam Meister…" Said Feldt, "…because my parents are Meisters since I was a baby."

"Why do you want to become a Meister, Feldt?" Said Mileina Vashti, looking around the stars, "I mean, it's hard to become one! It has a lot of training, & you need to be an expert in piloting a mobile suit."

"I know, Mileina…" Said Feldt, eating her last cookie, "…but I want to become one of the Meisters who're really dedicated to their lives to save the world, especially Setsuna."

"Awww…she's remembering Setsuna!" Said Mileina, looking around Feldt's concerned face, "I didn't know that you cried with joy when Setsuna returned with the Exia 4 years ago!"

"Wha…NO! NO WAY AT ALL!" Shouted Feldt, as her cheeks turned into blushing red after being shocked on what Mileina said, "I only missed him, that's all."

"Feldt loves Setsuna!" "Feldt loves Setsuna!" Said Haro, as it approaches Feldt and Mileina.

"Haro!" Shouted Feldt, as her face continued to blush, "Stop it!"

"Sorry." "Sorry." Said Haro, in an apologizing tone.

"Hey, Feldt…" Said Allelujah Haptism, approaching the 2 girls, "Miss Sumeragi needs you."

"Ok." Said Feldt, but in a concerning tone, she asked a question to Alleujah. "Allelujah, did you ever have an experience on piloting a mobile suit?"

"Why, yes, I was still at the HRL when I was still a child." Explaining Allelujah, "I became a pliot of a Tieren MS, but later on, I joined Celestial Being.

As Feldt reaches her suit, she asked, "Is it hard during the training?"

"Yeah, it is hard." Said Alleujah, as he approaches to the Arios Gundam, "…but if I learned how to manipulate the mobile suit, it gets easier than saying it's hard. Well, I have to go to the cockpit; I have a mission to do."

Feldt asked her last question. "One last question, Allelujah, if I wanted to become a Gundam Meister, what is the secret to become one?"

"Well, the secret to become one is to become focused on the battle, and on the enemy," Said Allelujah, "If you're focused to the target, you will easily destroy him with one shot, slash, or anything, but you have to be cautious to your enemy, because sometimes, that enemy can be strong, & it will cause you and your mobile suit in ashes, why?, do you want to become a Gundam Meister?"

"Uh, I think, yes." answered Feldt, as she was wearing her suit.

"Well, not bad, don't worry," Said Allelujah, who's already wearing his helmet, "I'll notify Miss Sumeragi & Ian later when I come back from my mission, and also, try to observe my Gundam as it engages itself to combat, you will know the secret." After he said that, Allelujah was plunging with the Arios in space.

At the Ptolemaios II Cockpit…

"Feldt," called Sumeragi Lee Noriega, as she looked up on her status, "Check-up on Arios."

"Roger." Said Feldt, as she turned up the screen…

"Arios is still on the field." Said Feldt, same thing also, she observed the movements of the Arios. Feldt was amazed on what she saw right now.

"Arios releases its GN Beam Saber." Feldt thought about it, until she saw that the Arios is releasing its GN Submachine Gun, she thought that, "Now it releases its GN Submachine Gun, no wonder, Allelujah was an experienced mobile suit pilot!"

After the battle, Allelujah approached to Ian Vashti, to notify that Feldt wanted be a Gundam Meister.

"Well her parents were Meisters too, Allelujah…" Said Ian, "So if you want Feldt to become one of you guys, just notify Sumeragi, & we'll jot her down for training."

"Thanks, Ian, now I'll approach Miss Sumeragi to get Feldt out of the computer screen." Said Allelujah, as he drifts up to the cockpit.

"You wanted Feldt to become one of the Meisters? Why?" Asked Sumeragi, drinking a cup of wine.

"The reason is that her parents were Meisters also." Explained Allelujah, "She wanted also to do the same thing that her parents has done before."

"Wow, that's a surprise." Said Sumeragi, "I didn't know that."

"Look, if Grave Violento is alive, he wouldn't have planned an assassination to you." Said Allelujah, "If I was you, I'll recruit her & become one of the Meisters of Celestial Being."

"Well, Ok, it's all your explanation." Said Sumeragi, "You'll take her to the training ground of the grounded."

"Thanks, Miss Sumeragi." Said Allelujah, as he will leave her alone, "And please, lower your alcohol content." After saying this to her, Sumeragi continued to drink her wine until she became drunk, & fell asleep too peacefully.

At Feldt's room…

"Feldt!" Shouted Allelujah, as he entered Feldt's room, "You're accepted as a trainee for the training stuff!"

Feldt, who was still thinking of Setsuna, was being approached by Allelujah, & said, "Still thinking of Setsuna, Feldt?"

"Yes, I really want to see him, just for a while." Said Feldt, in a low, but sad voice, "It's not the fact that I wanted him here, but I really missed him, so much." As of that, she started crying, but Allelujah told Feldt about something.

"You know, there are still things you two have to deal with, Setsuna needs to do some work, while you needed some training to become a pilot. Time doesn't run away from you, Feldt," Said Allelujah, "Time is just a matter of minutes that you can see him maybe today, or soon, or next week." After he said this, Feldt stopped crying, knowing that even Setsuna is not around, he will still be on his side, for as long as they can live for the world. After his explanation, Allelujah said, "Come on, Ian needs you."

As Feldt gained strength from Allelujah's words, she framed Setsuna's picture & put it beside her bed, after that, she went on to the hatch until Ian approached her.

"Ok, Feldt, let's do some basics." Said Ian, "Since you have no experience of piloting a mobile suit, try the workloader, it's for starters."

As Feldt went inside & started piloting it, she said, "Wow! I didn't know that I can pilot this thing in basics!"

"That's the first step to become a Meister, Feldt!" Shouted Ian, as he and Allelujah observes the movements of the workloader,"You need to focus!"

"Keep it up, Feldt!" Shouted Allelujah, "If you master the workloader, you can easily pilot a Gundam, if you can manipulate the style, & the force needed to bring up a workloader in the air!"

"Allelujah!" Shouted Feldt, as she continues to pilot the workloader,"Workloaders can't fly, they're just for ground use!"

"Oh, I forgot, sorry." Said Allelujah.

Chapter 2: Gundam Avalanche Exia

In the past few days, Feldt has been training to be a Gundam Meister, & now, this maybe her biggest break ever.

At the sides of the Ptolemaios II…

"Hey, Miss!" Said Lockon Stratos, who is known as Lyle Dylandy, the younger brother of the deceased Neil Dylandy,"I didn't know you're now a Meister! Can I hold you down, miss?"

"Shut up, Lyle!" Shouted Feldt, "You can't touch me, because your older brother is kinder than you are!" After that, she left Lyle, smiling.

As she approached Tieria Erde, he said, "Gundam Meister #5, Feldt Grace, I wonder what Gundam you will pilot on your first mission."

"I don't know yet, Tieria," Said Feldt, "I still don't know yet, but I'm still doing training for now."

After talking to Tieria, Feldt went on to her training, and when she saw Lockon again…

"If I were you, Ian," Said Lockon, as he entered the hatch,"I would never train that pink haired woman to become a Gundam Meister."

"Shut up, Lyle!" Shouted Feldt, as she's maneuvering,"My parents are Gundam Meisters also, so there's no reason to follow their footsteps!"

"Ahh…now I know," Said Lockon, "but I don't want her as mission partner, she needs to go to the junkies."

"Lyle, why won't you put Eco Calore as your partner?" Said Feldt, as she went down from the workloader, "You both have the same attitude anyway."

"Fine for me." Said Lockon, as he leaves the hatch.

"Don't mind him, Feldt," Said Allelujah, "just continue your training; he's jealous, because you put Setsuna as your inspiration."

"That's…nice, Allelujah." Said Feldt, as her cheeks turned into blushing red again, after mentioning that Setsuna as her inspiration.

"Wow, Feldt, you're blushing!" Said Ian, looking at Feldt's blushing face.

"NO WAY! No way, Ian, not real!" Exclaimed Feldt, hiding her blushing face to the guys.

"Oh well, by the way," Said Allelujah, as he was glimpsing to the 3 Gundams, "there are only 3 Gundams for you to choose."

"Ok, what are those Gundams." Asked Feldt, as she continues to pilot the workloader.

"Well," Said Allelujah, as he points to one of them, "the Gundams are the Gundam Artemie, the Gundam Nadleeh Awkos, & the Gundam Avalanche Exia."

"Do I have to choose?" Asked Feldt, as she opened the cockpit of the workloader, so she can get out inside of it.

"Yes, but I think that the Artemie & the Awkos is reserved for Eco & Delphine." Explained Allelujah, "But if you want, you can use them."

"No! I want the Avalanche Exia!" Said Feldt, "This is the only Gundam I really need."

"Ok, the Avalanche is yours." Said Allelujah, "It has 2 GN Field Generators, a GN Blade, 2 Beam Sabers, & 2 GN Vulcan Guns."

"That's great! I like it." Surprised Feldt, as she jumps on the Avalanche Exia.

"Woah there, Feldt!" Said Ian, as he blocked Feldt from the Avalanche, "You have to remain under training & preparation before you touch the joystick."

"Ok, I'll do it." Said Feldt, as she went back to the workloader for her next part of her training.

At the window, Feldt was thinking of Setsuna, as she was looking at the stars. She thought that Setsuna can be anywhere; maybe he'll be on her side with a warm cuddle to each other. When Haro approached Feldt…

"Feldt! Feldt!" Said Haro.

"Haro?" Said Feldt, looking at the object, "Is Setsuna here?"

"No, me" Said Lockon, surprising Feldt immediately as lightning.

"Lyle?" Shocked Feldt,"Why are you here?"

"You know what; I should be holding you, right now." Said Lockon, as he approached Feldt closely, until…

"Lyle," Said Setsuna F. Seiei, seeing the two,"Leave Feldt alone."

"Oh, Setsuna!" Surprised Lockon, "I didn't know that you're here! Ok, if you want, she's all yours."

As Lockoned leaved the two, Setsuna asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sort of..." Said Feldt, blushing with tears, as she saw Setsuna once again.

"You're training right, to become a Meister of Celestial Being." Said Setsuna, as they sat together on the floor.

"Yeah, I was still undergo training," Said Feldt, "I was going to become the pilot of the Gundam Avalanche Exia"

After a moment of silence, Setsuna goes on.

"Feldt." Said Setsuna, looking at Feldt's concerned face.

"What is it, Setsuna?" Asked Feldt.

"Nothing." Said Setsuna, as he stands up, "I have to go to my Gundam, I'll see you soon."

As he walked, Feldt held his arm, and said, "Setsuna, please, stay with me, just for a minute before you leave, I want to tell something to you."

"Sorry, Feldt," Said Setsuna, "I have a mission to do, but I will be back soon, I promise."

"Ok, Setsuna, Feldt agreed, "I'll wait for you."

Sestuna went on with the 00 Gundam, as Feldt also comes back to the workloader to continue her training.

CONCLUSION: After a few days of training, Feldt was now the pilot of the Avalanche Exia, as the 5th Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. But even though she's piloting the Gundam, she still need to continue her training to become a fully pledged mobile suit pilot, and to be prepared for the upcoming battles she will face as the 5th Gundam Meister of Celestial Being.

Next: Chapter 3: Meeting Fon Spark & Leif Recitativo, & Chapter 4: Operation Maroon Sky


End file.
